Making Life Interesting
by XDracoMalfoysGirlX
Summary: Harry never expected such a side to him existed as the one that Lavender brings out in him. some HPXPP
1. Chapter 1

Making Life Interesting

Harry Potter let out an exasperated breath, pulling his duvet up over his head in a valiant attempt to block out the loud snoring of his friend Ron Weasley who was fast asleep in the next bed. The sound was like nothing Harry had ever heard before, it was like a combination of a freight train and army tank with just a pinch of a machine gun thrown in. It was loud, it was rumbling, it was constant and it refused to stop until the morning.

Harry growled in his throat, rolling onto his right side and bunching his pillow over his left ear. The position smothered the horrendous noise, but not by much. Flinging himself over onto his back Harry kicked petulantly at the covers and got out of bed. He glanced at the clock as he did so and noted that he had been trying to fight against the never-ending noise that was coming from Ron for the last two hours.

Creeping across the dormitory on his tiptoes, wincing at the coldness of the wood flooring, Harry left the bedroom and made his silent way down the stone steps to the common room. He was glad to see that the fire was still blazing in the hearth and Harry hurried over to it, grabbing some cushions on the way to make himself a nice little spot by the fire. He pulled up short when he noticed that someone had already beat him to it.

"Oh, hi," Harry said awkwardly, screwing his toe against the rough carpet before the fireplace.

"Harry, what are you doing up?" Lavender Brown stared up at him in surprise.

"Ron's snoring, I couldn't sleep. The trick is to get to sleep before Ron does, then you actually get some sleep," Harry explained, his green eyes taking quick assessment of the fact that she was wearing a very small set of shorts and some sort of strappy top that clung to her breasts like a second skin. "I didn't expect to see anyone else up."

"I couldn't sleep either," Lavender said, drawing her legs closer to her body to make room for him. "This afternoon my boyfriend decided that it would be best to split up," she added.

"Oh, right. Sorry to hear that," Harry replied uncertainly.

Lavender waved a hand at him dismissively. "I'm sorry about it too, it's the most exciting thing to have happened to me in ages," she heaved a sigh and frowned into the fire.

Harry made himself comfortable beside her, stretching his toes out near the heat of the flames. "Are you saying your happy you got dumped?"

Lavender turned a frown on to him. "No-one is happy to get dumped, Harry. I'm just saying that it was the most exciting aspect of life for months. Nothing exciting ever happens, does it?"

Harry's lips quirked into a smile, he was definitely the wrong person to answer that question . "I wouldn't say that."

"Well, your life may be exciting. Mine's certainly not. Nothing but boring lessons and quidditch matches for the foreseeable future and not a gorgeous man in sight."

"I'm not sure what you want me to say."

"I don't really want you to say anything. I'm just venting that's all." Lavender pushed her long, thick hair out of her eyes and sighed again. "The most interesting thing I have to look forward to in the coming week is my grade for the charms essay we had to submit; and I can tell you now that its not going to be worth waiting for."

Harry laughed, "Neither is mine. Hermione was in one of her moods and wouldn't help me out very much. Without Hermione making me work I'm not the best at getting things done."

Settling himself comfortably on his back, his hands tucked under his head, Harry stared up at the ceiling, relapsing into silence as Lavender did. For a while the only sound was the crackling of the flames and the soft rhythmic sound of Lavender breathing next to him. Stretching out next to him, Lavender propped herself up on her elbow and surveyed him thoughtfully. Harry thought how much prettier she looked by firelight, with the shadows dancing on her face and the flames reflected in her eyes.

"Have you ever felt like you're in a rut?"

Harry considered for a moment. "Unfortunately, no, I haven't. But I'd like to know how it feels."

"Why?" her eyes widened in surprise. "Haven't you been listening to me complaining about how boring my life is?"

"Sure, I've been listening," Harry said, "Don't you read the papers? You can see how un-boring my life is. Want to swap? You be me and have all the excitement and I'll be you and be normal. What do you say?"

"No thanks," Lavender gave a little shudder, and Harry couldn't help but notice how her nipples hardened ever so slightly at the action. "I guess that's your way of trying to tell me that there are people worse off than me and I shouldn't be so self centred."

Harry flushed slightly and wiggled uncomfortably. "That's not what I meant. I never thought of that at all. Honestly, that's not what I meant," he hastily tried to reassure her. Harry's entire body froze when the tip of Lavender's finger touched his bottom lip, trailing over the plump flesh softly. "W… what are you doing?"

"I'm not always self-centred you know, Harry. Some people say I'm a very giving person." The innuendo hung heavily in the air like a thundercloud, and Harry couldn't stop himself imaging how exactly that would play out.

"Really?"

"Hum."

"I see." Harry was at a loss of anything else to say, he found it rather difficult to think of anything the way her finger was tracing down the strong column of his throat, stroking gently over his pulse which was reacting most inappropriately.

"Would you like to see, Harry?"

That was the question, wasn't it. Harry knew how he would like to answer, but the knowledge that she had previously dated Ron stopped him. Although Ron had no interest in Lavender any more, Harry couldn't help but feel that Ron wouldn't appreciate his friend having any kind of fling with his ex. Although, that thought did rather excite him in a way Harry felt it really shouldn't.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Harry just about managed to squeeze a question out of his mouth. "What did you have in mind?"

"Just thinking of making my life a little bit more interesting and exciting. You wouldn't deny me that, would you?" Lavender's nose wrinkled and Harry laughed softly.

"Guess not."

Lavender smiled sweetly. "That's good."

Lowering her mouth to his, Lavender kissed him gently. Harry was so tense that she thought anything other than gentle handling might make him bolt. She was rewarded when his lips parted beneath her own, allowing her full access to him. Leaning over him, steadying herself with a hand on his arm, Lavender deepened her kiss, sliding her tongue against his in a smooth, caressing motion.

The second Lavender's tongue touched his, something sprung to life inside Harry, a part of himself he never even knew existed was suddenly wide awake, and all he could think about was the risk, the danger of getting caught doing something, or more precisely, someone, he shouldn't be doing.

He moved so swiftly that Lavender gave a small gasp of surprise. She was on her back, and Harry's hands were pulling her top up her body, his fingers brushing her skin, smoothing over her ribs as his tongue thrust forcefully into her mouth.

She squirmed, managing to break the kiss for a moment. "What are you doing?"

Harry's eyes gleamed in the firelight and he smirked wickedly at her. "Making life exciting. Anyone could walk in you know. Don't you find that exciting?"

A light flush crept up Lavender's neck into her cheeks. "When you put it like that," she murmured, her eyes latching on to his mouth, her body arching upwards.

Wrenching her top over her head, Harry's mouth captured hers again as his hand crept up over her ribs to brush the underside of her breast. Her skin was soft and she wiggled at the gentle touch, her nipples straining forward, eager for Harry's touch.

Harry's mouth moved down her neck, over her shoulder, his teeth sinking into her collarbone for a moment. Lavender moaned softly, her own hands tugging at his t-shirt, dragging it up over his head, her hands running down the length of his spine, the tips of her fingers brushing lightly back up causing Harry to shiver.

His lips moved over the swelling of her breast and Harry noted that Lavender had big nipples, that were hard and dusky pink, tilting upwards, almost begging to be suckled. So he did just that, closing his lips around the hard pebble of flesh drawing it deep into the cavern of his mouth and drawing a long moan from Lavender as he did so.

She trembled at the hard, insistent suction to her breast, her legs parting slightly as she pushed her hips upwards to press against him, quite satisfied to discover that Harry was hard. She felt his hands move down her body to her hips, grip hold of the bed shorts she wore and tug.

W… what…?" she stammered, her hands gripping his shoulders, part of her completely shocked, the other part of her reveling in the situation.

"Anyone could walk in," Harry whispered against her ear. "Anyone."

Lavender struggled with her legs, helping him to remove her clothes as she pushed at his waistband, allowing his erection to spring free and press against her stomach. Harry drew back from her to remove his pyjama bottoms completely. He stood there above her, the glow from the fire throwing half of his body in shadow and his erection standing hard and proud from his hips.

"Put your hands above your head." He startled her with his sudden demand, Lavender hadn't expected him to speak, but she did as he asked, stretching her body out to its full advantage. She had large breasts, and they quivered with each deep breath she took. Harry's eyes traveled down her body to the dark strip of hair that nestled between the apex of plump thighs, all the way down her long legs to her red painted toenails. "Spread your legs."

This hadn't been exactly what Lavender had been expecting, but it certainly made matters that little bit more interesting, and she wanted to do what he told her to do. It gave her a thrill to obey orders from The Chosen One.

Lavender did as he requested, but slowly, her tights parting gradually, a satisfied smiled curling her lips when Harry licked his lips and shifted impatiently. Little by little, the very heart of Lavender Brown was revealed to him and Harry found that his breathing was anything but steady. The picture she made laying there with her hair a dark cloud around her face and shoulders and her body open for him was almost his undoing. But he managed to gain control over himself. He would not see it all end right now, not until he got what he wanted, what he was suddenly craving; the risk of sex with Lavender right where they were.

Kneeling between her thighs, Harry bent his head, his mouth claiming her immediately. Lavender gave a short cry of surprise. No teasing, leisurely touches, no soft kisses, nothing; and she liked it. His tongue parted her, sliding into her with a probing insistence; he withdrew and thrust again, and again. She was hot and she was wet and her fingers gripped his hair like talons, her voice, low and husky urging him on.

It was when his mouth closed around her sensitive nub and sucked, that Lavender started to pant heavily, the noise like music to Harry's ears. He pulled back, untangling her fingers from his hair and taking a moment to enjoy the sight of her naked body stretched wide across the cushions.

"Here, open you mouth." Quickly, he shoved his rolled up boxer shorts between her lips before she could ask him what he was doing. "I don't want you waking everyone."

Lavender stared at him with glassy brown eyes. She spat out his underwear and frowned, "You expect me to lie here with these in my mouth?"

"If you don't want anyone coming down here and putting a stop to this. Yes."

She flushed bright red. "I'm not that loud!" she hissed through grit teeth.

Harry smirked. "You will be."

Her breath caught at the wicked look in his eye and then came out of her in one long rush when he bent his head back between her legs, re-capturing that hard little bundle of nerves that gave her so much pleasure.

She was gasping and moaning again within minutes, and she soon found out what Harry had meant when she felt his fingers stroking her with unhurried, measured movements. Her own hand curled around Harry's discarded underwear just to be on the safe side, as she was aware her moans were getting louder as her pleasure increased.

"Put them in your mouth," Harry demanded.

Lavender automatically did so, there was just something about that hard voice that made her obey and then she screamed, the material muffling the sound. Two fingers had suddenly been thrust inside her and her orgasm hit, her hips bucking, moving with the steady rhythm of Harry's hand.

Panting, Lavender's body sank to the floor. She closed her eyes for a moment, she would let her body settle and then tend to Harry. Lavender wasn't adverse to returning the favour, but she didn't think she would be able to do anything of use just at the minute.

"Are you up for going all the way?" Harry asked politely.

Reaching out, Lavender curled her hand around him, moving over the hard muscle with firm strokes. "It seems you are," she replied, removing his underwear from her mouth.

"I am. But are you?" he persisted.

"Oh yes," Lavender almost purred. "Just give me a minute and I'll show you how giving I can be."

"Never mind about that," Harry said, taking her hips and almost flipping her onto her stomach. "I have another way of satisfying myself."

Lavender blinked in surprise. "I'm prepared for this to be a two way street, Harry. I don't expect you to do all the work."

"Maybe you can deal with me some other time," Harry replied, his hands running up her legs, parting her thighs again. "I can't wait. Put my boxers back in."

A shudder ran through her at the desperate note to his voice and a smug feeling settled over her that Harry Potter wanted her so much. "I'm not sure if they will be necessary again, Harry."

"You misunderstand," Harry explained, leaning over her so that his lips brushed her ear and his hands snaked beneath her to cup her breast. "I want you to put them back in. Do it." He squeezed her breast and she groaned softly, her hands scrabbling to find the discarded material.

As she was arranging the material comfortably in her mouth, Lavender gave a surprised squeak to find herself suddenly forced up onto all fours. She almost toppled over, but locked her elbows just in time. Before she had time to properly steady herself and demand to know exactly what Harry thought he was doing, she felt his fingers touch her between her legs, parting her sliding into her from behind. Her eyes closed and she moaned softly, her body still geared up from her orgasm. He gave her long, slow strokes that were pure torture, her hips moved backwards, searching for more, her nipples hard and extended and a desire for something else from him bubbling away beneath her skin.

His hand disappeared and Lavender could sense his presence behind her. She knew exactly what he was going to do and a sharp illicit thrill ran up her spine. She had never been open with this particular position before, it always seemed so impersonal to her, humiliating even, as though her body would just be being used and she was not a part of the actual act. But now her views had suddenly changed, now she found it arousing; she could just picture how they would look, Harry behind her, her body on display for anyone who happened to walk into the room, it drew out a side to her that Lavender hadn't thought she possessed. Harry's underwear protruding from her mouth just added to her arousal and she wondered what the hell all this said about her!

Lavender had no time to think about anything else, she felt Harry, hard between her legs for a moment and then his underwear was muffling her shout of pleasure as he entered her fluidly with one hard thrust. Pulling out slightly, Harry gripped her hips tightly and pushed himself back inside her. Shifting his position on his knees and taking a firmer hold of Lavender's hips to allow him to put more force behind his thrusts, Harry pushed himself deeper inside her.

Lavender cried out, her eyes popping open in delighted surprise, the feel of him drove her mad and the grunts and groans that reached her ears sent her higher. Her body was on fire, every patch of skin burnt for release, her blood blazing in her veins as Harry thrust into her body, taking her with such a raw, sexual hunger that she strained for more.

Harry groaned, she was delicious, and his enjoyment was heightened as he imaged how they would look to anyone who happened by. He also enjoyed the way his forceful hips pushed her whole body forward every now and again as he penetrated deep inside her, causing her breasts to bounce uncontrollably.

She wanted more, and Lavender found her hips moving backwards, pushing into his groin, grinding against him. She heard Harry moan and felt his hands tighten their hold on her hips and he thrust harder, deeper, faster until she could only hear his harsh, ragged pants and her own jaw was aching from the grasp her teeth had on the material stuffed in her mouth. Each thrust made her moan, and the noise was swallowed up by Harry's underwear, she was dragging in as much air as she could through her nose and her fingers curled into the cushions beneath her, her head thrown back in pleasure.

Suddenly, Harry's hand came to rest palm flat between her shoulder blades and he pushed down hard, forcing her face down into the cushions. Lavender had no thought to complain or struggle, her new position caused her back to bend and her hips to go higher in the air and Harry went deeper. She could hear him mumbling and panting a string of praises and curses but she was hardly listening, her eyes were wide as saucers as Harry's thrusts were still so strong and potent that her upper body moved over the cushions and her hypersensitive nipples brushed back and forth over the soft material and it made her ache and moan deliriously.

Lavender couldn't take any more and she knew it; her body was practically singing with pleasure and the most exhilarated feeling she had ever experienced burst to life inside her, washing over her in wave after feverish wave, exploding between her legs, causing her muscles to clamp down on Harry, throbbing wildly as she threw her head back and screamed, the noise conveniently muffled.

Harry's body reared up, his muscles tensing as Lavender climaxed violently. He was pulsing inside her uncontrollably, his own orgasm seeming to go on forever, as his heart thundered in his chest and his blood roared in his ears.

He released his hold on Lavender, pulling out of her and she flopped onto the cushions like a jelly. Harry sank down beside her, struggling to breathe, his skin covered in a sheen of perspiration.

Taking his underwear from her mouth with a weak hand Lavender said, "I'll say one thing for you Harry, you certainly know how to make life interesting and exciting."

Harry laughed breathlessly, his mind spinning over everything that had happened to him since he arrived at Hogwarts. "I have my moments."


	2. Making Life Interesting Again

Making Life Interesting Again

It had been nearly two weeks since Lavender's encounter with Harry Potter in the Gryffindor common room and she couldn't stop thinking about it. Every time she saw Harry a warm flush would sweep her body leaving her tingling and aroused. It was Harry Potter occupying her mind as she entered the classroom of Professor Snape for her potions lesson, absently hugging her text book to her chest. She had been studying in the library, although Lavender hadn't managed to get much work done, she had been too busy strolling down memory lane, recalling the feeling of Harry's hands on her skin and his hard, vigorous thrusts into her body. Now she was hot and bothered and her underwear reflected that feeling.

Depositing herself in her usual seat, Lavender chanced a glance behind her to the back bench where Harry was sitting with Hermione Granger on the one side of him and Ron Weasley on the other. The boys had their heads together grinning and whispering while Hermione had her head buried in her potions book awaiting the arrival of Snape to start the lesson.

Snape swept in mere minutes later, announcing to the class that they were to be creating a laughter potion during lesson and would be working in pairs. "You will not be afforded the luxury of choosing your own partners, this is a classroom not a social hour," Snape said, his beady black eyes sweeping the room, seeming to take great delight in the sudden misery of his students as silent prays began to descend into the universe as to who they did not want to be partnered with. "When I call your names get into your pairings. Lavender Brown… "

Lavender sighed softly, with a surname like Brown, she was usually always the first to be called for anything.

"And Harry Potter. Seamus Finnegan and Daphne Greengrass." Snape continued to call names as Lavender swung her bag onto her shoulder and moved to the back of the class to sit with Harry. "Pansy Parkinson and Ronald Weasley."

Ron groaned as he stood up for Lavender to take his place. "Do you think we could talk Snape into letting us switch?" he hissed at Harry as he moved.

Harry grinned and shook his head. "Good luck."

"I'm going to need it," Ron muttered.

"Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom," Snape called, and Hermione dutifully moved, leaving Lavender and Harry alone.

"Interesting turn of events," Harry said quietly, opening up his potions book and flipping the pages to the laughter potion.

"I thought so," Lavender replied, scanning the list of ingredients. "I'll go and collect them, shall I?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry busied himself with lighting a fire beneath their little caldron until Lavender returned.

The bench they were sat at was the corner bench, situated right at the back of the classroom and Harry shifted Lavender's books to the other side of him, ensuring that she was right in the corner of the classroom.

"Did you move my stuff?" Lavender asked when she came back, setting her ingredients on the bench.

"Hum, I think you'll do better in the corner."

"Why?" she frowned.

"Might make class a little more interesting," Harry's green eyes gleamed as Lavender notably shivered, her nipples becoming visible against her school shirt.

She moved around him, smoothing out her book and skimming the instructions. "We should get started, don't you think? Everyone else has."

"Sure, what's first?"

For some time, Harry and Lavender worked quietly, talking only about the potion at hand, ensuring that they weighed out the ingredients correctly. After a while, Harry knocked his quill off the bench. "Get that for me, would you?"

Lavender frowned at him. "Why don't you get it?"

Leaning in close to her ear so that his breath tickled her skin, Harry whispered, "Because when you're down there I want you to take your knickers off."

Lavender sucked in a sharp breath, her cheeks flushing pink. "You can't be serious," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Completely." Harry smirked, "No-one will notice, you'll be under the desk. Do it," he added, his voice turning suddenly hard.

A small thrill ran up Lavender's spine and she found herself squating down behind the desk and carrying out Harry's instructions. Stuffing her underwear into her bag, Lavender straightened up again, brushing her long, dark hair out of her eyes and placing the wayward quill on the bench with shaking hands.

"Just concentrate on the potion," Harry said, his hand traveling down her back and smoothing over the curve of her behind. His fingers inched down the length of her skirt and slid beneath the black fabric to tickle the back of her thighs. "Steady," Harry said quietly as Lavender jumped at his touch.

Lavender nodded, swallowing as she measured out the essence of saffron in the little copper scales. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt Harry's fingers brush the underside of her behind.

"Spread your legs," he demanded hoarsely, a small smile twitching the corners of his lips when she complied instantly.

Lavender's hands gripped tightly to the edge of the desk when she felt two fingers slip inside her. She couldn't help her cheeks colouring at the way her body was reacting to him already. It was the risk, Lavender knew that, there were no deep feelings of love between herself and Harry, they had barely spoken to each other since they had engaged in their sexual activities, but Lavender didn't really mind, she wasn't looking for everlasting love from Harry Potter.

Harry's fingers stroked her slowly, carefully, his eyes constantly moving around the classroom watching for any sign that they might be discovered, but his body shielded hers from view, and besides, everyone was busy with their own potion and had no time to look at them. He gave her a forceful thrust and Lavender bit down hard on her bottom lip. He knew she wanted to moan, that the thrilling risk of getting caught was turning her on as much as it was him.

She was so wet against his hand already, but Harry didn't take full credit for that, he knew the situation had a lot to do with it. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Harry moved his fingers a little faster, pushing into her a little deeper until she let out a small gasp and her rocked up onto her tip toes for a moment.

"Tonight. Just after midnight," Harry said, withdrawing his hand from beneath her skirt when Snape called time on the class. He didn't give her a chance to reply, pulling his robes around him to hide his erection, Harry drifted off to Snape's desk with his now bottled potion.

Just before the clock struck twelve, Lavender crept from her dorm with her dressing gown wrapped around her. She padded down to the common room, which was lit only by the glow of the fire intending to wait for Harry, she was surprised to see him already sitting in a chair by the fire waiting for her.

"You're early," she commented.

"Ron's asleep. Snoring like I don't know what. Quieter down here." Harry raised an eyebrow mockingly. "You're eager."

"Life's been boring again recently," she replied, crossing to stand in front of him and shrugging her robe off her shoulders revealing her naked body.

"Decided to save time did you?"

"Precisely."

Harry simply smiled. Sitting upright in his chair, he reached out to her, "Spread your legs." His hands curled around her hips drawing her closer to him, as he pressed his lips to her thigh. Harry could taste Lavender's excitement, her need for him, could see how her hips squirmed and she glistened as she waited for him to give her the pleasure she craved from him. The tip of his tongue touched lightly to her hardened bundle of nerves and Lavender gasped, her body jerking in surprise.

Lavender shuddered, her hands clasped his shoulders to steady herself. She was aching already, had in fact been yearning for this very moment all afternoon, wishing time away so that she could have Harry touch her again.

All rational thought escaped her when she felt his tongue plunge deep within her. Lavender cried out, gathering fistfuls of his hair in her hands and holding him against her. Delightful sensations rippled through her body and an intense ache gathered between her legs that Harry's tongue was doing well to work pass.

Harry gripped Lavender's hips tightly as she rocked up onto her toes in order to help her keep her balance. He explored her completely, his tongue licking away the pooling heat that gathered again just as quickly, flickering over her hardened nub, prodding inside her causing Lavender to moan loudly and her nails to dig into his skull.

Pulling back from her Harry arched an eyebrow. "Shush will you. You'll have everyone down here in a minute." Standing up, he pulled off his t-shirt and removed his bottoms. Taking up his underwear from the floor and removing the tie from her dressing gown, he took Lavender's wrist and tugged her after him. "Over here, on the table."

Harry helped her onto the table, his eyes gleaming wickedly. "Put your wrists together."

Lavender clasped her hands and offered them to Harry, watching as he bound them tightly, but not too tightly with the tie of her dressing gown. "Open up," he said, touching the tip of his index finger to her mouth.

Flushing, Lavender did as he asked and once again submitted to having his rolled up underwear placed between her lips. She continued to watch as Harry lengthened the tie and sent it upwards to curl and knot around the floating candelabra above them. He moved her into the centre of the table, guiding her none to gently onto her knees and taking the slack out of the dressing gown tie so that her arms were pulled up over her head.

Swinging himself up behind her, Harry positioned himself comfortably on his knees. "Anyone could walk in and see you like this."

Lavender nodded, her body aching, straining for something from him, the current situation, of her naked body bound and on complete display arousing her more than she felt that it should. There was something radically wrong with her, Lavender was sure; so close to her.

Harry grinned, pressing his hand between her legs, thrusting his fingers into her, retracting and thrusting again, deeper, harder. Lavender moaned, pushing her hips back into his hands an intense ache throbbing between her legs.

His tongue traced the curve of her neck, taking her collar bone between his teeth, rubbing gently. Lavender groaned again, her chest heaving she arched back against his shoulder as her head fell back, enjoying the slow strokes he gave her.

Harry watched Lavender. Her breasts, large and firm quivered enticingly, her rosy nipples extended upwards towards the ceiling. Her hips began moving against his hand, pushing down on to his fingers, searching for more.

Removing his hand, Harry grasped her hips, guiding her down into his lap as she slid over him, encasing him inside her. He groaned and the noise that came from Lavender echoed that; her body shuddering, her inner muscles fluttering wildly.

Holding her tightly, Harry thrust upwards so forcefully that Lavender's body jerked. She mumbled something around the gag in her mouth, her fingers flexing in her binds.

"Imagine what your friends would say if they walked in and saw you now," Harry said, his voice thick and hoarse. "I've got to see this." Reaching for his wand which he had left beside him on the table, he performed a spell that Lavender was unfamiliar with and she watched as the window in front of them misted for a moment and then turned into a mirror. She stared at them for a moment, her face turning red as she could fully see what position Harry had put her in. He groaned, low and deep in her ear as he suddenly began to thrust into her with deep, hard strokes.

Lavender's breasts bounced around unceremoniously, her skin burning as she struggled to breathe through her nose. As Harry thrust upward, Lavender pushed down with her hips to meet him, grinding into his lap, a feeling of satisfaction coursing through her when she heard him groan and curse.

In the mirror Harry had created, she could see the glow in his eyes, the flush of his cheeks and the way perspiration stood out against his hairline as she took her with animal growls and strong, brutal thrusts, imbedding himself inside her as deeply as possible.

Harry curled one arm around her waist to keep her steady as his other hand ran up and over her ribs, cupping her breast, squeezing until she whimpered. He pinched her nipple, stroking it with the pad of his thumb as Lavender's eyes grew wider and wider, and the pace of her hips increased as she strained towards her climax that was currently teasingly just out of reach.

Her eyes glazed and rolled back into her head when Harry's hand snaked back down her body to nestle between her legs, his finger pressing against her hardened nub, rubbing her in teasing, torturous circles.

Lavender cried out, her scream muffled by Harry's underwear. Her body shuddered, her muscles clenching tightly around him as she trembled uncontrollably.

With one final thrust, Harry bit down on her shoulder to muffle his own scream of pleasure as his body emptied of energy.

Panting, resting his forehead against her shoulder for a few minutes, Harry gathered himself together, releasing Lavender's wrists with a flick of his wand. Once her support had been taken from her, Lavender crumbled, all strength gone from her body. Harry's arms went around her, letting her lean back against his chest as she removed his underwear from her mouth and struggled for breath.

"You were right, Harry," Lavender spoke quietly.

"About what?"

She smiled, Harry noted her reflection in the mirror. "You certainly do have your moments."


	3. Truce

Truce

Harry groaned, clenching his teeth together, his long fingers curling themselves around the loose tendrils of thick brown hair. His emerald green eyes closed, his lips parted as he drew in a deep breath; exhaling on a low moan when her mouth moved upwards, her tongue massaging the underside of his quivering erection.

Lifting his hips slightly Harry pushed himself further into her mouth. Her mouth was warm, her tongue moist against his rigid flesh. Harry sighed softly when her lips curled over the tip of him, sucking lightly on the sensitised nerve endings sending him floating in a haze of desire. As Lavender increased the pressure, pleasure washed through him, scorching his veins. Gasping madly, Harry felt himself pulsing in her warm mouth and he sank back into the chair satisfied.

"That should keep you going," Lavender said, brushing her hair out of her face. She consulted her watch, "you should get a move on. McGonagall will be waiting for you."

Harry nodded, tucking himself back into his trousers and fastening his belt. "Wouldn't want to keep her waiting, would I?"

Lavender watched Harry with hooded brown eyes, his tone dripped with sarcasm, and she couldn't help but think that Harry Potter was changing. Slowly but surely, Harry was changing from the person he had been, the warm, nice, gentle boy from before the war was slipping away and he was becoming stronger, harder, colder. Lavender wondered how she hadn't noticed it before they had started their little liaisons. Maybe, she thought, it was because she hadn't really been around him before then, not long enough to distinguish between personality changes anyway.

Standing up and rubbing at her knees, Lavender gestured towards the door. "Aren't you going? You don't really want to give her another reason to punish you, do you?"

"Guess not," Harry ran a hand through his hair, stretching out his back as he stood up. "Better get going."

"Yep, better had," Lavender watched as he opened the door to the empty classroom they had been using. She ducked up his arm, secretly pleased that he had held the door open for her.

They walked down the empty corridor side by side, shoulder to shoulder. The irony was not lost on Lavender. She might be walking with him like some sort of comrade, she might have seen him naked, pleasured him, taken the pleasure he had offered her, been completely ridden by him, but Lavender didn't know Harry. In fact, she wondered if Ron and Hermione even knew him any more. They certainly had no idea what he was up to with her.

"Will I see you later?"

Harry shrugged, "depends."

"Don't leave it too late, Terry Boot asked to see me."

"Go see him," Harry waved his hand dismissively. "I probably won't be in the mood after detention."

"I'll see you around then," Lavender offered him a small smile, which he did not return, and left him standing outside McGonagall's room. Lavender had learnt not to be offended when Harry showed no interest in her, or did not return her small acts of kindness; kindness was not what he was looking for.

Sighing heavily, Harry pushed open the door to McGonagall's room, Pansy Parkinson, who also had detention tonight, was sitting at a desk quill in hand. She glanced up as Harry entered and gave him a withering look.

"Where's McGonagall?"

"Staff meeting. She said that we have to index her books. She left a stack there for you," Pansy pointed to the desk next to her. "How come you're late?"

"Had to relieve myself," Harry responded, slumping into the seat next to her.

"Sounded to me as though you were busy with a girl," Pansy said slyly. "The door was ajar and I overheard."

"Never said I wasn't busy with a girl," Harry said quietly. "Maybe she was the one doing the relieving. Ever think of that?"

Pansy's nose wrinkled. "I don't want to know."

"Then stop poking your nose in."

Pansy tilted her head, examining him for a moment. "What happened to you, Potter? You used to be a nice guy."

"People change, Parkinson," Harry pulled the first book to him and absently flipped through the pages.

"I guess they do," Pansy said, turning back to her index cards. She worked silently for a while, noticing that Harry was doing nothing except looking at the books or staring out of the window. "You know, if you don't do anything she's only going to give you detention again."

"Trying to help me, Parkinson? It wasn't so long ago that you wanted to hand me over to Voldemort on a silver platter."

Pansy's face flushed. "Look, I…."

Harry laughed, there was no warmth in the sound, but he did look amused. "No need to explain, you were doing what you thought you had to do. Forgiveness would come from my side, it wouldn't come so easily from the Death Eaters if they had won. In a time of crises people look out for themselves, can't blame them for that. Look out for number one, Parkinson, no-one else is going to look out for you."

Pansy stared at him in complete surprise. "I've never heard you talk like that before."

"There's a lot of things about me you don't know. What happened that night is not an issue between us, Parkinson."

Biting her lower lip, Pansy turned away from him. She'd felt bad about what she had done, but Harry had understood her reasons and in a way that made it worse. She had kept her distance from him since her return to Hogwarts, in fact, she had steered clear of all the Gryffindor's as much as possible, getting paired with Harry in transfiguration today had probably been McGonagall's way of attempting to heal the very obvious breach between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin, she had ended up in an argument with Harry and they both had wound up in detention.

The new Harry looked very different to her than the old Harry. His hair was messy as usual, but his eyes were colder, his face harder and he usually had a shadow of stubble along his jaw which somehow gave him a rougher edge than before. Pansy actually found herself slightly attracted to this Harry.

"I guess that's good to know," Pansy said.

Harry glanced at her, nodded once and picked up his quill to begin his indexing as Pansy began to chatter aimlessly at him. Pansy Parkinson was not pretty, she wasn't striking, and she irritated the hell out of him; but, she was exciting. The exciting part of Pansy Parkinson wasn't necessarily that she was a Slytherin, it wasn't that she had been on the opposite side of the war to him, it was because his friends didn't like her. They would never understand it if he had an affair with Pansy Parkinson, they'd think it was wrong even thought they couldn't really say why. Any excuse they would give would be pathetic, childish reasons, but that didn't wouldn't stop them thinking it was wrong. That she was wrong.

"So Paris was ok and everything, I mean, they have great shops and I do love to shop, but all this culture and stuff," Pansy gave a long suffering sigh. "It's too much. I know I should be grateful that I have the opportunity to go and experience it, but it's just not me, you know? Shopping, now that's me. We're going to New York for Christmas break so that should be nice. More great shops there, and I do like to skate at Rockerfellar Centre."

"Oh my God!" Harry exclaimed, grasping his head in his hands. "Don't you ever shut up?"

Pansy blinked up surprise. "What?"

"Dear God," Harry shook his head, "you've been talking non stop for the last twenty minutes."

"Well, I'm sorry," Pansy huffed. "I just thought I'd fill in the silence."

"Well you definitely did that. I've been trying to think of ways to shut you up and I honestly didn't know whether to kiss you or gag you," Harry shot her a sneaky look out of the corner of his eye, but Pansy's confused expression gave nothing away.

"One would be just as unpleasant as the other," Pansy retorted, gathering up the books in her arms and flouncing to the book case behind McGonagall's desk. "Bring those other books over here so that I can organise them properly."

"You think so do you?" Harry asked strolling to the front of the classroom with an armful of books and balancing them on the top of the book case as he stood above her.

"Yes I do," Pansy replied primly.

Harry laughed, "And yet you can't look at me and tell me that."

Getting to her feet, an expression of annoyance on her small, round face, Pansy placed her hands on her hips and glared at Harry. "Just what are you trying to imply?"

He lifted a shoulder in response. "Nothing much, just that after every snide comment you've ever made about me, after every mean thing we've done to each other, you wouldn't be adverse to me kissing you."

"I most certainly would," Pansy poked him hard in the shoulder. "I wouldn't want you if you were dripping in diamonds."

Harry laughed again. "Sure you would, Pansy."

"No I wouldn't." Pansy took a step back as Harry moved towards her. Her heart was suddenly fluttering madly in her chest and her nerves were dancing beneath her skin as she kept backing away and Harry kept advancing until she hit the side of McGonagall's desk.

"Then why are you thinking about it?"

"About what?" Pansy's voice sounded high and thin to her own ears.

"About me kissing you."

"I'm not." She tried to sound firm, but Pansy knew she was failing miserably.

"Maybe you aren't allowed to," Harry said, almost conversationally. "You probably only think what people like Malfoy tell you to think."

Pansy's eyebrows drew together in a frown. "What? What do you mean?"

"You're just a carbon copy of your mother, aren't you, Pansy? You can't think for yourself. You've got someone else telling you what to do, making the decisions for you. I've seen it, all through Hogwarts I've seen it; you doing what you thought Malfoy wanted you to do, saying what you thought he wanted to hear," he laughed harshly. "You've never done anything on your own back before, have you?"

"I can think for myself," Pansy snapped back.

Reaching out and grabbing her arms, Harry held her firmly in place as he lowered his mouth to hers in a hard kiss. Pansy's body stiffened at first complete shock the only thing registering in her mind. Harry's lips pressed harder to hers and he felt her shoulders sagging, her body turning limp and moving into his.

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" he said, his lips twisting into a smirk when he released her.

Pansy blinked, and then blinked again. "No," she agreed a little breathlessly. "I suppose you…." she trailed off when she felt his warm hand cupping the back of her neck, drawing her closer to him, and suddenly his lips pressed lightly to hers.

Harry took full advantage of her surprised gasp by slipping his tongue passed her parted lips to rub slowly over her own. He kissed her harder, his tongue exploring her, enjoying the taste of her that swept through his mouth. Sexual longing shot through him and he groaned quietly.

Recovering from her surprise, and liking the soft, slow kiss, Pansy's arms slid around his neck, her fingers stroking the ends of his hair as she lightly began to suck on his tongue.

Harry groaned, pulling her closer to him, his knee parting her legs, moving up her inner thigh to press against her core. He felt her stiffen in his arms again and she drew back from him.

Pressing her firmly between his body and the desk Harry kissed her again, nipping at her lower lip, sucking on it lightly. He watched Pansy through half open eyes, her dark eyes closed, a look of bliss on her face, she sighed softly, her arms moving under his arms and up his back.

Placing a small kiss to the corner of her mouth Harry moved to her chin, his tongue tracing her jawbone slowly. He dropped hot tiny kisses down her neck, smiling against her skin when he caught sight of her flickering pulse.

Pansy gasped softly as his one hand encircled her breast, her nipples reacted to the desire that was flooding her. She felt her breasts tighten and she moaned when he squeezed her firmly. "What's happening?" she asked quietly, breaking the kiss and staring at him in complete confusion.

"Depends, what do you want to happen?" Harry lifted and eyebrow questioningly.

"I…."

Do you want me to touch you?" Harry wondered, his voice low and strained.

"Yes." Pansy replied immediately.

Harry smiled easily. "Beg me."

"Please."

Harry's lips twisted into a teasing smile. "You can do better than that," he said, his knuckles brushing along her cheek.

Catching her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment, Pansy watched him through lowered lashes. "Please. I'm begging you."

"Good enough." Harry said, his hand disappearing beneath her skirt, tracing the lace at the edge of her underwear before pushing it aside as his leg pushed her knees further apart. A finger slipped inside her and Pansy's hold on his shoulders tightened, her eyes widening slightly; she was taken off guard when he suddenly kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth roughly, his lips hard and brutal against hers.

Lust for her consumed him and Harry's fingers thrust inside her deeply, making her moan, her fingers biting into his shoulders.

Pansy cried out as his fingers moved deeper inside her, pushing her into a state of pleasure where her body tingled and a yearning unfolded from the pit of her stomach. Somehow, this was not enough for her; but she knew what would be. Pansy had never had such thoughts about Harry Potter before. Some rational part of her brain warned Pansy that she was flirting with disaster and urged her to remove herself from a situation that was fast spiralling out of control, but her knees were buckling, a tightness was building between her thighs and her hands had a mind of their own; they plundered inside his shirt to feel the hard planes of his chest and the smoothness of his ribs. The more she touched, the more she craved and the rational part of her was shutting down.

"I hate you," she moaned.

"I know," his voice was almost a purr. "I hate you too."

Harry's body strained, hard knots of tension curling in the pit of his stomach. McGonagall was at a staff meeting, Pansy had told him so, but she could walk in at any moment, who knew how long the meetings lasted. Excitement pounded throughout his body, the idea of McGonagall, prim and proper McGonagall, head of his house, walking in and finding him against her desk with his hand up Pansy Parkinson's skirt.

She was hot and wet against him and Harry knew she would be ready for him if he wanted her, and damn it, he did want her, on McGonagall's desk. Two wrongs. The wrong place. The wrong girl. Exhilaration swept over him.

Rampant desire consumed Pansy and her entire body contracted in a flood that made a complete mockery of her earlier declaration of hate.

"Are you ready, Pansy?" his voice was husky against her ear as his hand moved from between her legs. Half of him expected her to slap him around the face, he had no right to ask her for sex, no right to expect it, but he wanted it; and if he didn't ask, well, he'd never know.

The glint in his eye and the feel of his erection against her leg told her exactly what Harry was ready for. She was so ready for him, so ready to feel him skin to skin, heat to heat that she tore at his shirt like a mad woman

"Good," Harry took hold of her hips and swivelled her round, pulling her hair back over her shoulders so that it cascaded in a black silk curtain down her back. She had grown her hair over the last few years of school and at this moment Harry was glad, he preferred long hair.

"Um… Harry?"

"I know a contraceptive spell," he murmured, tugging her top over her head.

"Good, but that's not what I was going to say,"

"Hum," he was barely listening to her as his teeth sank into her shoulder, his mouth nudging at the black strap of her bra.

"Could you…. " she cleared her throat. "Could you go slow."

Harry froze, his hands just curling over her breasts. "Slow?" he echoed dully.

"It's just that…" she began, her voice quavering with nerves.

"Oh no," Harry shook his head, dropping his hands to her side and taking a step back from her. "This can't be right. You can't be, not you."

Turning to look over her shoulder, Pansy fixed him with an angry look. "Just what does that mean? Why can't I be? I didn't think you were the type to listen to gossip, Harry. Besides, what difference does it make? I thought boys liked to be the first."

"Maybe they do," Harry shrugged to show his indifference. "But I don't." He ran a hand through his hair with frustration. "I don't do first times. I don't do slow and sweet, Pansy. I don't make love, or have sex. I fuck. I fuck hard and fast, that's just the way I am."

Pansy was suddenly desperate, she didn't want him to deny her. She hadn't ever thought that Harry Potter would be her first, but now that the opportunity had presented itself she wanted to take it. "How do you know that's not who I am? I can't answer that so you have no chance in hell of knowing."

Harry rolled his eyes a look of annoyance settling over his features. "Look, I don't do special and romantic, that's not what this will be."

"Maybe it would be better your way, like ripping off a plaster," she said thoughtfully.

Harry shook his head in amusement. "That's one way of looking at it."

"Aren't you getting bored of all this talking?" Pansy pressed.

Suddenly Harry kissed her. His mouth open, searching. Demanding and taking. She heard a rustle and rasp of fabric and zipper behind her and all self preservation and modesty were gone when she felt him unhook her skirt and his hands pulling her underwear down around her knees. He pushed aside the lace cups of her bra, causing her breasts to jut forward and his hands were warm as they curled around her breasts, tugging lightly on her nipples, teasing and taunting them into hard aching pebbles of flesh.

Pansy felt him behind her, his arousal prodding between her legs as he guided her further over McGonagall's desk. She sucked in a sharp breath and released it quickly, willing her muscles to relax completely as he drove into her with one long, hot urgent thrust, penetrating her body with a fluid, masterful stroke. There was no time for Pansy to think, or to linger on the what pain there was as Harry's hips became a driving force.

As Harry's strokes deepened, Pansy moved her legs even further apart, a knot of fire taking hold where he was pumping in and out of her until he robbed her of strength and she had to lean forward on the desk for support and she thought she would explode.

Harry's body quickened in a burst of delirium as he imagined what McGonagall's reaction would be if she walked in right now and saw him and an exposed Pansy Parkinson fucking on her desk. "If she came in right now…" Harry panted, his fingers tightening on Pansy's hips. "If she came back I couldn't stop…." a string of curses rolled of his tongue as his eyes closed, better to savour the moment.

Pansy was moaning, panting, a thin layer of perspiration covering her back as the very tips of her nipples rubbed against the smooth surface of the desk every now and then when Harry gave her a particularly violent thrust.

The situation he was in excited Harry in a way he hadn't felt since his last time with Lavender in the Gryffindor common room and that had been almost three weeks ago. His hips increased in speed, driving himself to the hilt in her sleek and eager flesh. Desperate to make the moment last longer, to put off his ultimate release, Harry began to name Quidditch teams in his head as Pansy's lips parted and she cried out her release.

The moment would not be put off, because the Quidditch teams refused to be named. Instead, Harry found himself revelling in his risky position, in his sexual position of power and pleasure stormed his body. He came violently, spilling into Pansy's willing body until he had nothing else to give. Drained and still buried inside her, Harry released her hips to lean over her and hold onto the desk as his knees turned suddenly weak.

Lifting her head from the desk Pansy stared ahead of her blindly for a moment, trying to grasp what she had just done. Harry had been right, it was not romantic, her encounter with him was not what she had imagined for her first time, but she had wanted it, and she knew without a doubt she would always remember it; but somehow it made her feel cheap. She had known what to expect because Harry had told her, and she was angry with herself. Harry didn't want her, not really, she was sure of that, had even known that before this had all started; Harry had wanted a willing female body, she just happened to be in the right place at the right time. He hadn't connected with her, hadn't promised to do so either so it was impossible for her to be mad at him.

Harry hadn't lied to her, he hadn't made her false promises or tricked her into sex. He had told her exactly what was going to happen, and she was irritated with herself for not thinking it all through. It wasn't the fact it was her first time, it was the fact that he had used her that rankled, whether it was her first time or fiftieth time, Pansy didn't appreciate being used. But again, it was not Harry's fault and she had no way to take it out on him.

Harry pushed himself back from her and Pansy could hear him doing up his trousers and her face flamed with indignation. The git hadn't even had the decency to take his trousers off! Pulling her bra back into place, she snatched her underwear out of Harry's hand when he offered them to her.

"I take it our truce it over," Harry said, propping his hip against the desk, watching her as she yanked her skirt back up around her waist.

"Yes. It's over," Pansy replied through grit teeth.

"I told you," Harry said quietly. "I told you it would be fucking. I told you that's what I do."

"I know." She didn't look at him as she pulled her top on and fluffed up her hair.

"You can't blame me."

"I don't." Pansy brushed past him and gingerly sat down at her recently vacated seat.

Harry slid into the seat next to her with an armful of books. "We need to show that we've done a little bit more than we have by the time she gets back."

Surprise and hurt flicked over Pansy's face, but she kept herself in check and took the book he handed her, bending her head to work in dignified silence.

"I'm the worst thing that'll ever happen to you," Harry said, startling her into looking at him.

"Not necessarily." Pansy said softly. "I think, I think that you have emotional problems. I know that sometimes sex can mean more to one person than it does to another, but don't people generally connect, even just a little during the actual act?"

"I guess."

"You didn't, not at all. There was no connection," Pansy tried not to be accusing but she couldn't help the accusation lacing her tone.

"I didn't want a connection. I told you that," Harry almost snapped.

"That's why I say you have emotional problems," Pansy pointed out. "I do think it's best that we call off our truce," she shot a look at him out of the corner of her eye, her lips lifting into a small smile. "At least until you sort yourself out."

Harry laughed then, his eyes gleaming with amusement. "After a repeat performance are you? You'll want that sooner than I'll "sort myself out," as you put it. You won't wait that long. You'll be calling a truce again before you know it."

Pansy sniffed and said haughtily, "We'll see about that."


	4. Guest Appearance

**AN: I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I appreciate you taking the time to do so and I apologise to those who I have not had the chance to reply to individually, life has been crazy lately. **

Chapter 4

Guest Appearance

Harry sat in the window seat in the Gryffindor common room staring out of the window into the murky night beyond. The sky was a dark grey and heavy black clouds filled the sky, the rain lashing down violently against the windowpane. Hermione sat opposite him, Crookeshanks curled in her lap as she chatted aimlessly about life at Hogwarts generally. It was chit- chat, idle conversation, allowing Harry the luxury of thinking his own thoughts and merely nodding at her now and again and making appropriate little noises at the back of his throat under the guise that he was indeed listening to her.

He was bored, so utterly bored out of his skull that Harry didn't even have anything in particular to think about, he just silently brooded while Hermione's voice filled the numbing silence of his mind.

Ron's voice raised in a triumphant shout pierced Harry's ears and he turned his head slightly to see Ron grinning at Dean Thomas, whom he had just beaten in a game of chess. Ginny was sitting near Dean flicking through a magazine and she rolled her eyes at her brother. "You really are a bad winner, Ron."

"I demand a re-match," Dean said.

"Hermione, come here a minute, look at this article," Ginny flapped her magazine in the air and Hermione rose from her seat in the window, depositing the cat in Harry's lap.

Sighing heavily, Harry returned his attention to the rain. He couldn't have been alone for more than three minutes when a face appeared in the glass beside his. He'd wondered how long it would take her to come begging him for another meeting. She had been dating Seamus for around two weeks if Harry had his calculations right. Harry had made a bet with himself that it would take her at least this long to come and find him, he just knew that she would be climbing the walls by now with boredom, as although Seamus was a nice enough boy, funny, easy to get along with, Harry had unleashed a side to her that she hadn't even known existed inside her, and he just couldn't see her asking Seamus to partake in the acts of debauchery he so easily lead her into.

"You got one of those eye masks to sleep in?"

"Yes."

"Now then," he said, and saw her reflection nod before she disappeared up the stairs to her room to collect the eye mask. He got up and stretched out his back, placing Crookeshanks on the window seat, Harry made his way through the common room, noting by the clock that it was past curfew, but no-one stopped him or questioned him as he left the common room and leant against the wall outside to wait for her.

She appeared a few minutes later and he noticed the pink silk of the eye mask protruding from the pocket of her jeans. Harry held out his hand expectantly and she gave it to him without question. That didn't surprise Harry, she hardly ever questioned him any more, she just accepted what he did to her, enjoyed the moment and the let it go until the next time.

"Where to?" Lavender asked.

"Dungeons," Harry replied. "There's an empty classroom down there."

Lavender fell into step beside him, she didn't ask why they had to go all the way down to the dungeons for an empty classroom when there were others closer to them. She knew Harry and his little sexual quirks well enough to know there would be a reason, a secretly thrilling reason as to why he wanted to go there. Lavender had learnt over the course of the last month, from every time she met up with Harry, that he had a reason for doing everything he did. There was always some form of risk involved and she had looked forward to each and every time she met him.

Even though there were no feelings of love between them, even though their meetings were purely sexual, the giving and receiving of sexual gratification and satisfaction, Lavender just couldn't help but feel a little hurt when she had told Harry that she was going to give a relationship with Seamus a try and he hadn't asked her not to. He hadn't asked what about him, what about them. What would he do. All Harry had done was lift one sardonic eyebrow at her, his emerald green eyes mockingly telling her she wouldn't last very long without him. That had infuriated her. Lavender had at first been determined to make her relationship a success if only to spite Harry Potter. To show him that she could do just as well without him thank you very much. She had failed miserably, and Lavender wasn't adverse to crawling back to the intimacies of Harry Potter; knowing all she did about him, how generous he could be, how giving, how exciting and how completely aroused she could become just thinking about him. The anticipation of Harry was more arousing than a night with Seamus.

There was no need for polite conversation between them, Lavender didn't feel the need to talk at him, which was surprising considering Lavender loved to talk. Lavender felt easy, relaxed in Harry's presence, apart from the heat that swept her body of course. That heat was creeping under her skin now, Harry was looking at her, she could see him out of the corner of her eye and her breath caught in her throat. She wondered what he was thinking, if he had missed her as much as she had missed him. Had there been anyone else in her absence? Lavender shoved that thought away immediately. She couldn't bare it. Couldn't bare to know that there was someone else who had received Harry's complete attention the way she did, that he would introduce another girl to his vicarious sexual desires.

Harry's green eyes wandered over Lavender's form as he strolled, hands in his pockets down the corridor and into the dungeons. She was wearing a pale grey blouse today, and the firm thrust of her breasts against the soft material reminded him of the dusky pink nipples hidden beneath and he increased his pace a little bit.

When they reached the right door, Harry opened it for her and ushered her inside. Lavender only had to see the room to know why Harry had chosen it. The room was near to Slughorn's office, and it was a well known fact that Slughorn was prone to doing spot checks in the corridors around the dungeons around curfew time to ensure that all Slytherin's were in the common room. Plus the Bloody Baron usually haunted this particular corridor and could float through the wall at any moment. Or, of course, a Slytherin could appear. All interesting and highly probable risk factors that would heighten Harry's pleasure, and, she was embarrassed to admit even to herself, her own pleasure as well. Just what she and Harry would do if they ever were caught Lavender couldn't say, she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.

Immediately she went to him, sliding her arms around his neck, her fingers lacing in the silkiness of his hair at his nape, her tongue touching to his bottom lip. Harry's lips parted and he allowed her to kiss him, to drink from him as thirstily as though she had been deprived of water for too long.

Harry wound his hand into her hair, the long tresses wrapping around his arm so tightly that Lavender was forced to break the kiss as her head went back. Harry stared at her for a moment, his eyes drifting down to the soft hollow of her throat, he tugged her hair a little harder, causing her throat to arch and her breasts to thrust forward, her hardened nipples clearly outlined against her shirt, telling Harry that she wore no bra.

He kept her that way, held quite still as he carefully, one handed, undid the buttons of her shirt and slid the material over her shoulders. The items slithered down her arms with a soft rustle. Then he kissed her, his lips hard against her soft mouth, and Lavender's lips parted instantly when she felt the hard rasp of his tongue against her mouth. Harry's tongue became a hard thrust as he kissed her breathless, his mouth alone telling her who was the dominant one, as if she had any doubt on the subject, and his free hand roamed restlessly over her body, from her breast, down her ribs to her hips and lower to her thigh.

Just as Harry knew she would, Lavender moaned at the sweet pleasure that flooded her body, her skin heating up and an increasing warmth materalising between her thighs.

She had missed this.

She had missed him.

Her breasts tingled achingly as Harry's mouth moved from hers to the base of her throat. The heat of his mouth captured one engorged nipple, his tongue stroking the sensitive flesh before drawing her fully into the hot cavern beyond.

Lavender shuddered violently, his name tumbling from her lips as she arched even closer to him, her senses already running wild, her desire already over taking any rational thought she could have.

Harry carefully unwound her hair from his arm, backing her up to the nearest table. "Up," he said, and Lavender hopped up dutifully, her eyes bright with expectation. Harry produced his wand from his pocket. "Lie down and be still. I have to make sure I get this spell right."

Lavender had a sudden attack of nerves as she did as Harry asked. She wasn't sure she liked the idea of him performing a spell on her he hadn't perfected yet. She had no time to raise the matter with him, as her arms were suddenly pulled to the side and she felt a cool sensation of something wrapping around her wrists, pinning her in place. Lavender tried to move her hands and found she couldn't. "It worked."

"Good."

"Handy little spell," she commented, watching as Harry tugged his top over his head.

"Yeah, I thought so. Easier than carrying ties about," Harry agreed conversationally as he pulled the eye mask out of his back pocket where he had stored it. He came around to the other side of the table, un-tucking her hair from beneath her and letting it hang over the end of the table before he carefully placed the mask over her eyes. "Did I get all your hair?" the last thing Harry wanted was to have to stop once he got going because her hair was caught somewhere.

"Yes, you got it all." Lavender's voice had risen slightly with the anticipation of what was to come. She never knew what Harry had in mind when she could see him, now he had taken that away from her she found herself completely at his mercy and she loved every second of it.

She jumped slightly and her back arched with pleasure as Harry's hand cupped her breast, caressing her slowly, softly, and the heat between her legs increased, her jeans felt tight and restrictive.

Harry's eyes gleamed as he watched the rapid rise and fall of the creamy swelling of her breasts and his lips twitched into a smirk. Lavender was still with another boy, a boy he shared a room with, who he was friends with, and the knowledge did nothing to dampen his mood, in fact, the knowledge excited him. Knowing that Lavender belonged to someone else, a friend as well, made her all the more desirable to him.

Suddenly, Harry took possession of her mouth, because he could, because he knew it was what she wanted. If he asked Lavender to leave Seamus to be with him she would do it in a heart beat. That wasn't arrogance on Harry's part, he just knew it to be the truth. There was a heat between himself and Lavender that he hadn't ever thought would be there, although Harry was honest enough with himself to wonder if it still would be there if they had decided to have an open relationship with each other. It was the fact that she had been with Ron, his best friend who would not take kindly to her liaison with him that made Lavender so appealing to him in the first place, the fact that she was for all intents and purposes off limits to him, forbidden to him, especially now that she had a boyfriend too.

Lavender accepted Harry's kiss readily, a kiss that was hard and designed to punish, and Lavender moaned against his mouth achingly. Heat filled her and she gasped as his mouth took possession of her other breast, his tongue a hard rasp against her aching nipple, his teeth biting lightly, sending her even higher.

Harry's hands slid down her stomach to her hips, easily dispensing with her buttons on her jeans and dragging them over her legs, frowning impatiently as they tangled with her shoes. Harry wiggled the jeans a little to free them and he grinned at the black, open toe heels she wore with the red flame up the side that matched her toe nails. "Nice shoes."

"Glad you like them," Lavender responded dryly. "I'll die a happy woman now."

"If you die a little later tonight, yes," Harry agreed, grinning again at her sharp in take of breath. He did like her shoes, and decided that they deserved to stay put, besides, he sure as hell wasn't wasting time unbuckling them.

Lavender couldn't touch him, couldn't move, couldn't even see what he was going to do to her next; he had complete control of the situation and Harry revelled in it.

His touch was feather light against her and Lavender gasped softly, her legs parting, spreading wide to silently let Harry know he had total and un-hibited access to her. She was hot and swollen and so slick to his touch, her hips squirmed as he slowly stroked against her, circling her entrance, her hardened bundle of nerves and back again with teasing torturous movements. Then she felt his lips against her inner thigh, and Lavender's breath left her in a gasp as his tongue parted her and dipped ever so slowly inside her. Hot, aching pleasure engulfed her as Harry's tongue touched, prodded, tasted, devoured, creating a rush of liquid fire between her thighs and she cried out a plea.

Just as Lavender cried out, balancing precariously on the peak of pleasure, her cry begging Harry to do something to push her over the edge, the door opened. Lavender, so swamped with her heightened arousal had been unaware of it, but Harry, his own trousers and underwear now down around his ankles had heard the click of the door and his head snapped to the side in horror.

Rather than Slughorn, as Harry had worried it would be and which would mean an end to the night before he even got what he wanted, he was almost relived to see Millicent Bulstrode stood in the doorway, her eyes wide with shock.

It was quite obvious what he was doing there, so Harry titled his head and raised questioning eyebrows at Millicent, he couldn't imagine what she was doing lurking about the corridors on her own at this time of the night. Unless, she was waiting for someone and he and Lavender had commandeered the room. In answer to his silent question, Millicent held up a pack of cigarettes, they looked nothing like the ones he saw at the corner shop and could therefore only assume that they were the wizarding equivalent. He nodded once and pressed a finger to his lips, unnecessarily indicating Lavender's panting form.

Millicent just nodded, but instead of leaving as Harry had assumed she would, she moved further into the room, placing the cigarette's on a nearby table as she did so.

Harry, determined not to be distracted and have Lavender start questioning why he wasn't paying attention to her, turned back to Lavender cupping her behind in the palms of his hands and lifting her up to him. An audience was something he hadn't expected, hadn't thought of or even wanted, but he would not let Millicent put him off, if she wanted to stay and watch him in action he didn't particularly care, why should he? That was her weird kick.

Lavender groaned, exquisite pleasure moving through her as she opened herself up to Harry's probing tongue, she whimpered softly as she felt herself begin to spiral out of control again. Harry lowered her back to the table, his one finger stroking her again, around her, near her, almost sliding into her but pulling back at the last second, repeating the action again and again until Lavender's voice became hoarse and pleading, begging him to do it, to do it now.

Harry complied with her request, his fingers moving assuredly into her, stroking rhythmically as her body trembled. He was distracted when he became aware of Millicent's fingers smoothing over his shoulders, he had almost forgotten she was in the room with him. Millicent's hand moved slowly down his chest, finger nails scratching gently at his nipple, all the way down his stomach, pausing to explore his navel and stroke at the bristly strip of dark hair that ran down his stomach.

He watched her quietly, his own hand still moving against Lavender, her hot flesh becoming even slicker against his searching fingers as her back arched to meet his every thrust. Millicent's hand shifted lower, dropping between his thighs, holding him in her palm, squeezing him gently before moving even lower fingers caressing him slowly, her amber eyes latched on to his, almost daring him to make a noise, to give her away.

Lavender's flesh pulsed around him as she hit the point of no return and she moaned his name as her orgasm hit, her hips jerking.

Millicent's cool, clever fingers drove Harry to the edge, as if being discovered hadn't had him balancing there already, Lavender being completely unaware of what was happening was enough to drive him insane. Lavender would go nuts, absolutely stark raving mad if she had even the slightest inkling that Millicent was there, (and Harry wouldn't have blamed her in the slightest) but she didn't know and that was good enough for Harry, his new sordid little secret.

Millicent glanced down at Lavender, squeezed Harry lightly, sank her teeth into his shoulder for a moment and then turned away from him, collecting her cigarette's and leaving the room as silently as she had entered it. She didn't even look back when she heard Lavender's cry of pleasure as Harry surged inside her.

Even though she had been expecting it, Harry still took Lavender by surprise as he entered her. Her back arched, wanting to take all of him and her muscles clamped tightly around him for a moment before her body settled into the rhythm of Harry's.

Harry grit his teeth, sweat breaking out at his hairline and down his back as he stroked into her, keeping his thrust slow and deliberate, nearly loosing control when he heard her moan and the throaty cries he had somehow forgotten he always elicited from her. He rolled his hips against hers, and her legs clutched tightly to his waist, the heel of her left shoe scratching his skin and the leather cool against his back. Turning his thrusts shallow as he brought her again to the edge of her release Lavender's lips parted as she cried out his name and begged "Now! Now, Harry!"

Harry let her fall, mainly because he couldn't hold back any longer himself, his neck arched and his eyes closed, Harry surrendered to his own release, his body shaking and his muscles clenching, tightening into a hard ball in the pit of his stomach.

Leaning against the table for support, Harry flicked his wand, releasing the magical binds that held her wrist. Lavender drew the eye mask from her face but did not release her hold on Harry's waist, she liked him where he was, between her legs.

She sat up, sliding her arms around him, her fingers stroking his back as she placed open-mouthed kisses across his chest.

"We'd better get back," Harry said, untangling her legs from his waist. "I'm going to have to explain where I've been."

"Why?" Lavender frowned.

"They ask," Harry said, pulling his trousers on. "The boys, they always ask where I've been."

"Tell them to mind their own business," Lavender said firmly, pulling on her own clothes.

"They aren't the only ones. Everyone always wants to know what I'm doing," he said darkly.

Lavender shivered at the deep scowl on his face. She finished doing up her shirt and smoothed a hand over his still bare back.

"They watch," Harry told her quietly, his voice almost threatening. "Always they watch to see what The Chosen One will do next. It's over, I've done what I needed to do. I fulfilled the prophecy, why do they still have to watch?"

"I don't know," Lavender admitted. "You're special, Harry, people just want to know about you, be near you…"

"Have a piece of me," he finished. "Everyone wants a piece of The Boy Who Lived." His eyes darkened and his forehead knotted in a scowl, his fingers clenched around the t-shirt he still held in his hands.

"I just had the best piece," Lavender joked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder in the hopes of lightening his mood. She hadn't seen Harry like this before, and although she was good at a lot of things, she wasn't very smart when it came to the emotions of others and she wasn't sure what she needed to do or say to make him feel better.

"Yes," Harry almost drawled, his eyes narrowing as he stared hard at her. "I have to wonder though, would you be so quick to spread your legs for me behind Seamus' back if I weren't The Chosen One?"

Lavender flushed, her cheeks heating up under the humiliating accusation. "How dare you!" she hissed through grit teeth. Harry was being deliberately insulting and she couldn't figure out why, and the way he was staring at her, so intently, with eyes so dark they showed no speck of emotion whatsoever frightened her.

The scary expression lifted from his face like a veil and he smiled disarmingly at her. "Of course you would, Lavender," he answered for her. "You've become as big a thrill seeker as I have, and what better thrill than sneaking around?" He slung an arm over her shoulder in a friendly fashion, "come on, let's get back. We'll go into the common room together," he suggested as he guided her out of the room. "I bet it would never even enter Seamus' head that we've been fucking so it should be nice and safe."

Lavender bit her lip to keep her retort inside. To hear Harry describe their meetings that way made her feel cheap and dirty, and proved to her beyond a shadow of a doubt that he had no romantic feelings towards her at all. But that wasn't the most disturbing part. Harry, as long as Lavender had known him had always been the nice guy, he didn't hurt people, he didn't laugh at people; but the Harry she had seen tonight did all those things. He had hurt her intentionally with his insults and he was laughing at Seamus who was supposed to be his friend. He wouldn't tell Seamus what had transpired between them, but that didn't make it ok.

She had felt a while back, when their liaisons had started that there was something different with Harry, that he wasn't the same as before and she felt it again now, she saw it clearly and Lavender wasn't sure she liked this Harry. This new Harry frightened her.

"I don't suppose he would think that I've been with you," Lavender said when it became clear that Harry was expecting an answer from her.

"I've upset you," Harry said, her tone was suddenly distinctly frosty.

"No," Lavender assured him. "I'd have to really care about you in order for you to upset me; and I don't."

"Good," Harry nodded his head in approval. He stopped suddenly, pulling her to a stop beside him. He looked at her carefully, thoroughly before he spoke again, his tone quite, but so very clearly a warning, "Don't care, Lavender. It'll be the biggest mistake you'll ever make."

**A/N: Secondly, this chapter is dedicated to coopjk who made a request for a chapter involving Harry & Lavender being discovered by another girl who possibly joins them. This is not going to be Harry/ any girl who happens to come along, there will be a conversation between Harry & Millicent in later on which will hopefully clear things up where she is concerned.**


End file.
